Hey, Princess
by KKandPercy
Summary: The KK's go to California. No big deal really. That is until Finn finds himself living inside Maleficents old famous story. No falming. Its baaddd..


**YO. So I meant to post this like.. a looong time ago but never did. No flaming. Yeah... hahaha So Enjoy! **

**8:00 p.m.**

" Amanda", Finn said knocking on the hotel door.

"I know you're in there. Can't we just talk? What's wrong?...Amanda."

He thought about all-clearing inside but there's cameras all around. That wouldn't be good if he were to get caught. He decided to use his key and come in. He slowly opened the door. "Amanda?"

The lights were off. He walked further in the room.

" Hello?"

That's when things went wrong. The door slammed shut. He felt ropes wrap around him. His hands were now tied up and he was gagged. He didn't see this coming. He was completely defenseless anyway. He saw a light come toward him. Then there in front of him was Maleficent.

" Throughout the years I've noticed that all the boys are stupid enough to come and get the girl, but Finn", She made a tsk-tsk sound. " You made it too easy. No fight? No comeback?" She walked around him looking at him distastefully. "Well, you can't talk now can you."

Finn glared at her.

" You're probably wondering where Amanda is, Right? She's fine. I guess... for being locked away."

Finn was mad. He wanted to get rid of Maleficent. But he couldn't because he was... still tied up.

" Oh well, Take him away.", Maleficent said to her minions.

Finn was being captured and no one knew. _Way to end a day_, he thought._ Now how long will it take me to escape?_

**-3 hours before-**

" Have you seen Amanda?," Finn asked Jess getting ready to leave the Polynesian Hotel. All the Kingdom Keepers were able to get a free trip for their hard work.

" Oh yeah, she's in the Magic Kingdom. She wanted to walk around for a bit. Why do you ask?"

" Oh.. no reason. Um.. I think I'll be going now."

Finn left Jess' room using the connected door between the two rooms. He ran to the front door of his room but then heard Philby say. " Where are you going?"

" Um... Just for a walk. I'll talk to you guys later."

" Someone's in a hurry.", said Maybeck.

" I'll see you guys later." And Finn was out the door.

Finn got into MK. He hated this place yet.. loved it. He walked around, but Amanda wasn't anywhere. He then walked to Fantasyland and saw her. She was walking in some hat store. He came behind her. She looking at Princess hat Finn noticed.

" You know, I never thought you'd be into Disney princess hats.", said Finn startling her. She turned around.

" You scared me! How'd you know I was here?"

" Jess told me."

" Oh.. well.. then.. I'm not into princess hats. There's this thing called ' looking at randomness.' "

" Ha-ha... Very funny." Finn looked at the other hats and said," So you wanna do something?" He turned back to Amanda but she was walking out the door. He ran up behind her.

"Amanda."

" I have to go, Finn."

" What? Why? "

She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

" You shouldn't be here, Finn."

"Why?"

" You're in danger and I need to go. I'll see you later." She started walking away.

"What? Is that all you're going to tell me?"

She kept walking.

" Amanda?"

He stood there in shock. She was gone wanting nothing to do with him.

**6:00 p.m.**

An hour after Amanda left Finn she still felt bad. She hated being mean but if she really did see Maleficent then Finn was definitely in danger.

She left the park and headed to the monorail. She thought it was very strange that there was barely anyone there. She walked into a section of the monorail. _Weird_, she thought. Then she realized something. _When is there no one at the Monorail?_

She ran to the door but it closed before she could leave. She kicked the door desperately wanting it to open.

"I know you saw me earlier.", said a dark voice. Amanda turned towards the voice. Her eyes widened.

Maleficent.

" What do you want?"

" You've actually done enough. Finn is probably going back to the hotel sometime soon wondering why you left him. He probably went to talk to you."

Amanda felt tears in her eyes.

" No need to be sad. After many years I had to get revenge."

" What are you talking about?"

" You'll find out."

" What?"

" You look very tired."

" Huh?" Then Amanda felt tired. She stumbled back trying to stay awake. Last thing she saw was Maleficent smiling evilly.

**6:00p.m.**

Meanwhile.. Jess was sitting with Willa and Charlene.

" When will they be back?", Jess asked.

" What's up with you?", asked Charlene.

" Nothing.. It's just.. I have a bad-" She paused and started staring into space.

" Jess", said Willa waving her hand in front of her.

Jess grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Jess kept drawing. A minute later she was out of the trance. She looked down at the paper a gasped.

" I knew it.. he's in trouble.", muttered Jess.

In the picture was a teenage boy tied up glaring at Maleficent. It seemed almost like a scene in Sleeping Beauty but with two different things. One, it was in this time and two, the boy was Finn.

Willa looked at the picture.

" That's.. Finn.", she said.

" We have to find him.", said Charlene.

" He must be at MK! I'll go talk to him!", said Jess grabbing the paper and going to the door. She left before Willa and Charlene could protest.

**7:00p.m.**

_Finn, Finn... Finn.. Where the heck are you?_, thought Jess_._ She searched the park for over an hour but couldn't find Finn. She looked down at her drawing. _What Maleficent planning?_, she wondered.

Since it was dark not many people were at MK. She still kept looking and then she saw a familiar boy sitting on the bench in front of the Walt and Mickey statue. She walked over. It was Finn.

" Hey", she said.

" Hey", he sighed.

" I need to tell you something important."

" Can it wait? I was actually going back to the Hotel." He said getting up.

" No it can't. You're in danger!"

"That's what Amanda said. Nothing else. Then she just left."

" She left? Strange, but it's true. You are in danger! Look at this." She had the paper folded up. She folded the paper but a strange wind blew it away.

" Maleficent.", she muttered.

" What did you draw?", he asked.

" You."

" Me?"

" Yes, you. Finn, Maleficent might do something horrible to you. See In the picture you were-"

" I..I need to think." He walked past her.

" Finn!"

" I'm going to the Hotel."

She ran in front of him."You have to know!."

" You know, I don't want to know what your stupid vision was. I really don't want to know what horrible thing comes my way. If you excuse I'm going to go."

" Fine, but you're being stupid. If you go somewhere-"

" See ya later, Jess."

Finn needed to think. He was freaking out. He needed to talk to Amanda. He was also wondering curiously about the picture, but it's best that he didn't know. He was already scared and frustrated enough. But.. what _was_ happening to him in it? So many questions were in his head. He decided it was best to go to the hotel and talk to Amanda.

**7:45 p.m.**

Jess saw Finn walk away. And annoyingly the picture flew back to her. She wanted to rip it up but.. what good would that do? She walked around the park for a long time staring at the picture. She was mad at Finn for ignoring her warning, but then she noticed something. In the background of the picture there was a time: 8:00. It was tonight!

She ran to the entrance. She had maybe fifteen minutes left.

Jess ran into Philby and Maybeck at the Monorail outside the park's entrance.

" You look like you're in a hurry." Philby noticed.

" Yes I am! This thing needs to hurry!", said Jess.

" Why? What's the rush?', asked Maybeck.

" Just look." She gave them the picture. They both became wide-eyed.

" This is..", Philby started to say.

" I know.. I know! But look at the time! : 8:00! I have to stop Finn. That's the clock in the Hotel room! I should've made him listen. This is all my fault!"

" Yeah.. Pretty much." , said Maybeck. Philby glared at Maybeck.

" Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine.", Philby said, though not too sure.

The Monorail came up and they got into it.

When they left the monorail Jess ran through the doors into the hotel. She ran to the elevator to the third floor. Maybeck and Philby were close behind.

She got the room and used the key to open it. She threw open the door.

" Finn?" The lights were off. The clock flickered 8:15.

" I was too late."

" Jess, maybe this wasn't supposed to happen till another day.", said Philby.

" No. He's gone."

" How do you know?"

They heard laughter and saw Willa and Charlene walk into the room. The laughter faded once they saw the other three Kingdom Keepers.

" What's going on?", asked Charlene.

The three looked down at the floor not really knowing what to say.

" Is..Finn? The picture?", Willa asked in shock. Jess just nodded.

"Wait.. What about Amanda? We've been so freaked out over finding Finn..-and now he's gone- but we never stopped to consider what Amanda's been doing. What if she got captured too?", said Maybeck.

" I can't believe it, but this doughnut has a point.", said Willa. Maybeck glared.

" I don't know. She was in the park. For all we know she could be gone.", said Jess.

" The two lovebirds gone. Coincidence?", asked Maybeck. They heard the fireworks outside. But they wouldn't enjoy it. Philby happened to glace over towards the window. He became wide-eyed.

" Uhh.. Maybeck.. I don't think that's a coincidence.", he said.

**Good Reviews? For my bday tomorrow..?PlZ? lol **


End file.
